Session 5
sharpshot4321 has connected. Ghostwish has connected. Arcalane has connected. Host has connected. Ganti has connected. Railock has connected. Puddle Glum:"Oh hey, someone else" Liatai::O Liatai:PUDDLEGLUM! *hugs the marshwiggle* * Puddle Glum made the token accessable by all. feel free to edit stats if you think they could be better hehe * Puddle Glum summons meany Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"ARE WE READY TO SLAUGHTER ROGUE ARCANISTS!" Meany has connected. Kiera:Well, look what the owl dragged in. sharpshot4321:sera is starting to drag in things? ohh dear... Puddle Glum:"oh, it's jsut you" Wee Angry Owl:Hoot. Kiera:Language, young lady. sharpshot4321:did I have the time wrong? I thought we started like 15 minutes ago Ganti:Okay, roll call. Ghostwish:*rolls* Kiera:baguettes! * sharpshot4321 grabs call and rolls him Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"We are here and ready to smash all who oppose us, comrades. Da." Ghostwish:You heard the soviet orc. GET TO IT LADS Ganti:Okay, just missing lia and meany then. Meany:France. Ganti:And hatari, but hatari can't make it. Kiera:and has retired indefinitely Kasnok Strautraugvuras:So. next ship. open aired, da? Ganti:Okay peeps. As some of you are aware, I ran a poll on wether or not people wanted open air ships WAY back when this was first getting off the ground. Ganti:The answer then was 'no gasbags and no open air ships'. Apparently a good chunk of you disagree with this. Ganti:So it's open again. Weigh in peeps. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:open air definatly. gasbags are fine. as are propellers Ghostwish:Open air. sharpshot4321:50/50 on gasbags. Open air would be nice but not needed. Ganti:2 Liatai:Open air. Ganti:Sorry, saga of endless cuddling part five is currently ongoing. And putting it's paws on the keyboard. Liatai:Also, AC unit removed! \o/ Ganti:Okay, that Ghostwish:YAY! Meany:I submit my idea for transforming deck. :T Kasnok Strautraugvuras:can you send it down here, we can always use more ac units :) Liatai:Yay, not gonna freeze tonight~ Kiera:def. needs an open top deck, so much more room for interaction as opposed to what is essentially a metal box. gasbag wouldn't technically be necessary for -this ship- but could be good for deception purposes. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:its 86 here atm * Arcalane shall take away your... metal boxes. Ganti:'s a significant majority for open air. I must admit that my preferance is for Vaulian style ships, but Eh. Some of the gasbags are equally awesome. Ganti:And open air it is. Liatai:It's around 40 here. *huddles in front of fireplace :I * Meany:Bah. * Meany is polar bear. Has windows open. sharpshot4321:>.> Ganti:Speckally feather. Neato. sharpshot4321:. * sharpshot4321 relaxes in his nice 70 degree house * Ganti 's house only get down to 60. At night. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:so liatai, are you here for good now? Arcalane:brb, grabbing a drink Ganti:And open air is the way to go then. With gasbags being a tossup? Kasnok Strautraugvuras:yeah. gasbags are probably cheaper for civilian than other floaty methods Meany:I vote against gassbags. Meany:Limits our verticle vision. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:and they dont all have to be same propulsion Meany:Also is an easy target. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:and some of those concerns wouldn't matter depending on ship build or reason for ship Arcalane:right sharpshot4321:gasbags are good for decoration, but should stay out of combat unless you want us dealing with very easy targets Liatai:Ick. Drooly dog for some reason. Ghostwish:It ain't magic so I dun care. Liatai:Did you eat a tissue again girl :I Arcalane:we've been over the gasbag thing before, Meany. :v Kasnok Strautraugvuras:we are adventurers. you NEVER down the foe in such a way that eliminates loot Liatai:... so yeah, I'm here. ^^; Barring canine or feline interruption. * Ghostwish interrupts Liatai with plotz. Liatai:OH NO MY ONE WEAKNESS. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:are we allowed to start? it's morning yes? Ganti:Okay, now! Recap... You lot made it through the skyrift. Found an island within spitting distance, in geograpical terms. A few ships are know to have gone missing in this general area, and Elisavet thinks that any survivors would have crashed on that island. Having done a flyby, you can see a big pile of rubble in the plains that might be worth examining, and there's a nice cave system in the mountains. Which do you wish to investigate first? Ganti:... At the very least, you can see the entrance to a cave in the mountains. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras comes out of his cabin, yawning and stretching after having slept through ALL of hte hijinks last night and having no clue about anything cause he slept like a soviet brick Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Is morning Good, Da, little healer comrade? " Serafina Cloudrunner:"... How recent were this cases of missing ships, captain?" Serafina Cloudrunner:*these cases Alth:"I say we investigate th' rubble foremaist. Thare cuid be loot!" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"What's going on, comrades?" * Serafina Cloudrunner peers at Kasnok. Elisavet Michelakos:"Three or four years ago." Elisavet Michelakos: (( :35 lagcheck. )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"We got through the skyrift." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Ah, dat is good yes, da?" Roland:"Possible survivors, but not many." Kiera:Kaz slept through all the shouting and transfer prep? Typical ork. :V Kiera is peering at the rubble-pile, to see if there's any organization or hint of, say, airship debris in the pile. Kiera:...probably not easy from here. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras goes to look as well. Question, based on his abilities in survival (Survival Check : « 1d20+Survival+WisMod = 11 + 4 + 1 = 16 ») does the island look like a place where someone might of scrounged for survival after supplies ran out? Serafina Cloudrunner:"We've come across an island. The captain says we may find traces of the missing ships there. Given the vested interest displayed so far, I'd say we're probably checking out that rubble pile first instead of the cave." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:check the cave island as well (Survival Check : « 1d20+Survival+WisMod = 6 + 4 + 1 = 11 ») Kiera:They're the same island, goofball. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:ah Elisavet Michelakos:... It's kinda hard to tell, as you're still on the ship, not on the island. But the island DOES look like it could SUPPPORT some survivors. You just don't see any signs of it from all the way over here. Kiera:Nobody tried to make a big ol' bonfire or nothing that left a pile of burnt scrap? For shame. Roland:"We should be careful. Anyone on that island might not even be survivors." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Actually little comrade, rubble piles provide little in the way of shelter for those in need of living after a crash. Caves on the other hand, can often contain shelter from the elements, as well as sometimes internal water sources, making them Ideal places to survive in. We should check out the cave, da?" Meany:I live. Serafina Cloudrunner:"I wouldn't get your hopes up on finding any living survivors, though. Three or four years... that's a long time, unless you're some rough-and-tumble survivalist. Even then." Meany:Was summoned to make dinner for baby sister. Alth:"Bit thir's na bloody loot in na howfin cave!" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"If the survivors have had yeats comrade, it is far more likely anything usable and valuable would of been moved from the crash site to where they can keep an eye on it." Elisavet Michelakos:Actually, most sailors have a few ranks in survival. Getting shipwrecked and stranded is a very real fact of life. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:years* Aurixsauriv:It has been established that islands 'drift' right? Aurixsauriv:On air currents? Serafina Cloudrunner:Still a long time. Aurixsauriv:If so, I'm going to attempt a knowledge geography check to backtrack this island's drifting as far back as I can. Elisavet Michelakos:Still a long time, yes. Aurixsauriv:Because I elsewise have nothing to contribute here. :T Elisavet Michelakos:Hm... I think they do drift, but VERY slowly. Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+11+mod = 11 + 11 + 0 = 22 » Knowledge Geography check! Kasnok Strautraugvuras:inches per year? miles per year? Elisavet Michelakos:Enough that 4-5 years wouldn't have made a major difference. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:inches then Kiera:"If this were closer to an established route and not behind the stormwall, I'd wager some folk might've used the caves to store something..." she muses, "'course, that might've been the case before the storm, and that something might've gotten left behind when it formed." Shrug! "Doubt there'll be much t' find either way." Elisavet Michelakos:About the same rate as real world islands and continents. Inches per year. Low single diget inches. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:more like centimeters Elisavet Michelakos:Ayway... Does anyone remember what last sessions moons were? Kiera:An inch is about two and a half centimeters, so yes. Kiera: (( I'll check the logs )) * Elisavet Michelakos really ought to keep better track of that. Roland:"It is possible that someone else figured out the way through the skyrift before us, and decided to loot failed attempts rather then selling the info." Liatai:The Moon of Change was full, I remember that much. Kiera: (( Ganti: Okay, Last Time on Skylands: The party agreed to work with the captain of the icarus, and were told that the current mission is to pass through a skyrift and explore the lands on the other side! Serafina has locked herself in her room with no explination as to why. The moon of Change hangs full in the sky, The moon of creation is a waining half, and the moon of the mind is a waxing gibbus. Take it away! )) Kiera: (( that was the start of last-session )) Elisavet Michelakos: (( Thankies! )) Kiera:"Could be they tried that, and didn't get so lucky on the way back. Guess we'll just hafta wait 'n' see, eh?" Alth:"Can we git tae th' looting 'n' riches yet?" Ganti:The moon of Change is a waining Gibbous, The moon of creation is a waining half, and the moon of the mind is a waxing gibbus. The temprature is a brisk 50*F, and thin, weblike clouds cover the skys. The wind is not more then 8 MPH. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Then perhaps we should head to the rubble. just to shut up the long eared comrade about loot, as it'll be faster to search if the caves have any depth, da" Aurixsauriv:You know. Kiera:"...a good point. If it leads into a cave system, we could be in there for hours." Aurixsauriv:I find this eerily like greedverse. Aurixsauriv:How we're all talking like we're in the same room. Alth: (( what. )) Aurixsauriv:But we ain't. Alth: (( dude. )) Alth: (( that's every maptools game everywhere. )) Kiera: (( well to be fair -three- of us are )) Roland:((I figured the door to the hall was open?)) Alth: (( quit being so visually pampered, you bitch. /hatari )) Ganti:Just assume everyone's gatherd around the table in the officers 'lounge'. Meany:Gain some short-term memory, you bitch. >:U Roland:((Ladies ladies! There is an adventure afoot! this is no time for catfights)) Kiera: (( :3 )) Ganti:Anyway, everyone's in agreement? Poke around the rubble pile? Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Or, if we wished to be faster, we go to rubble, and once we ascertain there is no threat, we leave long eared comrade to dig in rocks for loot, and we all head to caves for the real stuff, da?" Aurixsauriv:"No no no." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Sounds fair to me, Kas." Aurixsauriv:"With his luck, he'll probably awaken some ancient terror." Kiera:"Are you sure leavin' him alone is wise?" Aurixsauriv:"Plus, if he does find loot, he'll hide it all." Alth:"I lik' this plan, fur it involves me keekin fur loot." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"We can leave comrade bombhands to make sure eh doesn't take more than his share, da" Aurixsauriv:"And I need loot toward the furtherance of education." Alth:"Oie, na ah dinnae. A'm a rogue, ah ain't na thief." Aurixsauriv:"...Bombhands does what he says." Aurixsauriv:"Bombhands does what we all say." Old Bombhands:Someone's willing to take me away from the madman who made me? Oh happy day! Aurixsauriv:"Bombhands: Riverdance!" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Comrade Bombhands has shown valor in battle, and will no doubt obey comrade murdock over all" Old Bombhands:Clackity clack! Meany:Ghost, stop playing SotS. >:v Meany:Last thing we need is for you to get Von Neumon'd in the middle of a game. Alth: (( NO. :P )) Kiera: (( XP )) Alth: (( 7, actually. )) Alth: (( well, vista on here-*BRICK'D* )) Kiera:"Regardless, it seems we have reached a consensus. Let's get going." Aurixsauriv:Rollin' rollin' rollin'. Ganti is disconnected. Alth:Or not! Kiera:Oh dear. Ganti has connected. Alth:So. Who's got cards? Kiera:Go fish? Alth:Uno! Roland:round of rummy? Kiera: (( "New invisible hearing aid has to be seen to be believed." )) Aurixsauriv:I second the motion for uno. Aurixsauriv:Cause I will totally own you all at it. Ganti:Okay... Ganti:Sorry about the crash, I'm back. Ganti:You lot have decided on the rubble pile, correct? Kiera:Indeed. Roland:ja Ganti:New map availible. "Plains Combat". Get over there and arange tokens into their proper order. * Kiera is first on the ground, most likely! Alth:The hells you are. There Alth:s loot to be had! Aurixsauriv:Time to adjust spells. Aurixsauriv:Done. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Comrades...we need spyglasses. A rubble pile of rocks...does not seem to indicate a ship, or the long eared ones visions of loot. It reminds me most of a cairn, da?" Ganti::09 lagcheck. Ghostwish::09 Kiera:Kiera looks thoughtful. "Might make a good vantage point for looking around, at least." Ganti:Okay, I'm not lagging. Ganti:Liatai ping? Kiera: (( ping'd on IRC. no response yet... )) Kiera: (( ah, there. 14s round time, oof. )) Liatai:Ack, here I am. Ganti:... And she's only got... Ah, there she is. Ganti:New map. Fiddle with it, please. Liatai:Sorry, I started doodling. Sera's in a good position. Ganti:Sharp? Roland:yes? Kiera:What is this, 'everyone hide behind Kaz day'? Meany:Ghostwish, Hyuu needs your attention in the irc. :v Ganti:New map. Roland:((Im there, being quiet old me.)) Kasnok Strautraugvuras:they should be hiding Ganti:Transfer there please. Arc, you may wish to fiddle with your characters position. Alth:You have T&A. Your AC is much higher than ours. * Kiera snerk. Kiera:I have already, G. Hence my snark at everyone hiding behind Kaz. Ganti:Rail... Update Kas's AC with touch and FF please. Serafina Cloudrunner:There. :| Ganti:... Ganti:Okay, :16 lagcheck? Roland::16 Ganti:Railock Ping. * Ganti sighs. Roland::/ Kiera: (( his connection his alive, he's probably afk )) * Ganti nods. Liatai:So, GM... could you describe a bit of what we're seeing here? Ganti:I'll give him five miniutes. If he's not back by then touch and FF AC become 10. Kiera: (( Now you're just being silly. )) Liatai:What kind of rubble is it? Stone? A shipwreck? Marshmallow fluff? :. Kiera: (( his charsheet link is in his notes )) Ganti:Ugh. * Ganti is being pulled in a number of directions at once. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:hmm? Ganti:Never mind, Rail. Fixed your AC. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:oh. I didn't have it there but elsewhere cause my macros mod that for rage Ganti:Now, the rubble... It's mostly a big pile of stones, but there's a chunk of wood sticking out of it, and there's a gleam of light from the top of it. Something matallic's there, all right. Ganti:The stones look like they were piled ontop of the wood, which is... Make a spot check. Kiera:Spot check! « 1d20+1 = 9 + 1 = 10 » Alth:"Hey! Let's gang check that out!" Alth:« 1d20+3 = 18 + 3 = 21 » Spot Roland:11 Spot check! Ganti:Or you could go and examine it. * Serafina Cloudrunner squints at the metal bit. « 1d20+5 = 17 + 5 = 22 » Spot, add 8 if it's shadowy lighting. Meany::/ Kasnok Strautraugvuras:(Spot Check : « 1d20+Spot+WisMod = 7 + 0 + 1 = 8 ») Meany:Gotta go take dogs out. Meany:afk. Kiera:Up you go, Kaz. Spider-orc, spider-orc... Alth:"Odd. Whit's a muckle ole beam o' wood lik' that daein' here?" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"So...comrades, it looks like it's wood. so perhaps long ear was right. but it looks pretty beat up. Comrade Long Ear Drunk, why don't you go loot diving, da?" Ganti whispers: It's... A group of weapons! A mace, a longsword, a greatsword and a fancy axe of some sort. Ganti whispers: They're sticking out of the top of it like it's a memorial or something... Serafina Cloudrunner:"... I think Kas is right. This looks like a memorial." Alth:"Because ah ain't gaun anywhere wi'oot th' pairtie. A'm a rogue, nae an idiot." Meany:Back. Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+6 = 11 + 6 = 17 » Knowledge (religion)... are there any faiths known for creating memorial cairns like this? Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+3+mod = 10 + 3 + 0 = 13 » Wisdom check! Aurixsauriv:Spot check. :p Serafina Cloudrunner:"Let's leave it alone until we check out that cave." Alth:I cannot use knowledge local on this until I have made a proper visit to a tavern. *brick'd!!* Serafina Cloudrunner:"No good comes of disturbing the belongings of the dead." Kiera:You mean you don't have a hipflask? Slacker. :V Alth:That doesn'tcount as drunken interaction! And neither does hitting on Serafina, so don't ask! Alth:"Nonsense. Whit need fur thair stuff dae thay huv anyway?" * Kasnok Strautraugvuras looks around. circling a good distance out but...any obvious signs of anything coming by here regualr? (Survival Check : « 1d20+Survival+WisMod = 20 + 4 + 1 = 25 ») Aurixsauriv:"Let me propose this question to you." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Then let me put this in simple terms so you understand." Aurixsauriv:"What is more desirable: Angering a ghost, or loot?" Alth:"Loot." Within a second. Alth:Like, it just ticked right after he said it. Aurixsauriv:"Then enjoy being murdered to death." * Kiera quietly facepalms. Serafina Cloudrunner:"In addition to being disrespectful and descrating gravesites, memorials are often guarded by ghosts, ancestral spirits, and various other undead." Alth:"Rogues ne'er die!" Ganti whispers: It's sorta a conglomeration of religions... Claidhemhair's focus on the weapons, Bran's 'honor the dead, but make do with what you have at the moment'... ETC. Serafina Cloudrunner:"What's more desireable, loot or getting your face eaten off slowly by an angry ghoul?" >:| Ganti whispers: ... Gimme another spotcheck. +4 bonus, cause I'm too nice for my own good. Serafina Cloudrunner:"... hmm. I'd say this is a mix of faiths, too... probably left by our survivors. The weapons' prominence leads me to think Cladhemhair, but Bran's focus on honoring the dead, but making do with what you have at the moment..." « 1d20+9 = 15 + 9 = 24 » You whisper to Ganti: There's the Spot check. Alth:"Loot." Wow that's a record. Roland:"Do people in our line of work not deal with ghosts and ghouls anyway?" Kiera:"Look on the bright side, we can probably get away whilst they're busy mauling him." * Serafina Cloudrunner thwaps Alth's kneecap with the back of her hand. Aurixsauriv:"Not unless we're paid to, or it's unavoidable." Alth:"So! Ur we investigating this or not?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"We're not disturbing an obvious memorial for the sake of some pretty things. Let's go check out that cave." Alth:"Och!" Ganti whispers: There's a pit of shadows next to the weapons. A tunnel, perhaps? A way for the dead to leave if they decide to get up and walk around? That's Bran and Yasalia's influnce all right. Aurixsauriv:"That's halfling for 'no.' Aurixsauriv:" Aurixsauriv:"Onward!" Alth:"Halfling is a gey streenge leid. Ah shuid ken. A've written a' ower it." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Cave it is. And Long ear....consider this. They probably moved the best loot elsewhere if they left this as a memorial" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Besides. It's obvious this place has some ties to Bran and Yasalia. Look." She points at the cairn. "See that shadowy pit? That's a way for the dead to come out if they want to walk around. So leave it. Let's go." Kiera:Sideways look at Sera. (Halfling) "So how long until you spike his booze with sedatives?" Liatai::38 lagcheck? Roland:"What is left here is sentimental, not valueable." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Also...while the earth is disturbed...all the trails lead away comrade...and are more recent than the cairn. So...Cairn has been raided, da?" Ganti::38! Roland::38 Aurixsauriv: (( :38 )) Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"And the trail leads to the caves. So. Caves have the loot, da?" Liatai::38 at :40. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Though, no clue what made the trail" Kiera:"...the trails lead to the caves? Well that's... encouraging." Ganti:So... off to the caves? Aurixsauriv: (( :40 )) Aurixsauriv:Yepz. Roland:yup Kiera:To the bat-caves! Alth:Aye! Ganti:That's majority. Meany:Mapchange? Kiera: (( apparently? )) Ghostwish:cave system map spotted! Ganti:Yup. New map avalible. Meany:You know what the best way to clear out a cave is? Meany:Carbon dioxide gas bombs. :v Liatai:... and maploading's going slowly. :45 lagcheck Steampunkmech1::44 Kasnok Strautraugvuras:are you moving our tokens again? Steampunkmech1:Yes, I moved your tokens. sharpshot4321:I got an error on loading, should I be worried? Meany:Why are there Kasclones everywhere? Liatai::44 at :45 Meany:And yes. Meany:You should. Meany::45 Meany:Also wtf is that thing? Liatai::45 at :46 Meany:Also also, Ganti, you missed some vbl. Kiera:I have no idea. sharpshot4321:I Steampunkmech1: (( Those are VBL'd. )) Kiera:Cannae see shit, cap'n! Steampunkmech1:It's just the background being funny. sharpshot4321:I keep getting an error sharpshot4321:I'm going to restart maptools Kiera:no, it's your java version Ganti:That's cause there is no light avalible. Liatai:Okay, map loaded... can't see Sera. ^^; sharpshot4321:my java? This map tools uses java? Ganti:There is no light source ATM. I'll fix that in a jiffy. * Kiera demonstrates by setting a torch lightsource on herself. It's dark. sharpshot4321 is disconnected. Kiera: (( and yes, maptool uses java. if you're running the wrong version, it will break and la-- god dammit )) sharpshot4321 has connected. * Serafina Cloudrunner takes a flaming torch out of her pack, and adjusts it so only the head is poking out. sharpshot4321:yeah... I can't play with this error Meany:What is the error? Mecha?!: (( What error? )) Meany:You didn't update to Java 7 did you? Kiera: (( you need to be running java version 6 of some description )) Kiera: (( NO OTHER VERSIONS can be on your system, or maptool will break )) sharpshot4321 is disconnected. Mecha?!: (( Also, :50 lagcheck? )) Ghostwish:you can have other versions, there's a way to point maptools to the right one. Meany::50 Mecha?!: (( Okay, not lagging. )) Kiera: (( right, path/command line stuff. but no need to complicate things right now. )) Meany:He's in irc. Meany:Peddle your oils in there, ArcGhost. Meany::v Mecha?!:Okay, we lost anyone else? Ghostwish:newp Mecha?!:Okay, as you enter the cave, this thing swings around. Two beams of light shine from glass circles on it's front, bathing you in light. " Who's 'at?" It pauses for a moment, then drops out of it's aggressive... posture? "Awrite! Ah wasnae expectin' ye lot tae drap by sae suin. fin' anythin' interestin' at th' rubble pile?" * Kasnok Strautraugvuras steps up, ready to intimidate the giant machine. Serafina Cloudrunner:"-- Eh?" Kiera:"...Blair?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Who're you?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"An elf by your accent..." >:. Ghostwish:"The bloody heck urr ye? 'N' na, thay didnae wantae gang near it oan accoont they're a' wussies." Ghostwish:ack Alth:"The bloody heck urr ye? 'N' na, thay didnae wantae gang near it oan accoont they're a' wussies." Mecha?!:The giant glass dome where it's head should be slides back, revealing a familiar body in responce to Kiera's question. "Aye, that's me! Ah tak' it ye loch mah armur?" sharpshot4321 has connected. Serafina Cloudrunner:"... It's a memorial cairn." :\ sharpshot4321:now its working Kiera:She looks slightly bemused more than anything. "Where in the hells do you store that thing aboard the ship?" Mecha?! whispers: make a spot check... sharpshot4321:((Anything I should know?)) Kiera: (( the big robot thing is Blair )) Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+5 = 6 + 5 = 11 » Add 8 for shadowy lighting. Blair's "Armor":" If ye can figure it it, th' keptin will gie ye a raise!" Blair's "Armor" whispers: You see a skull in tophat superimposed on an airships propellar on it's right shoulder. That's the symbol of Bran. Alth:"Looks expensive." You whisper to Ganti: Where? You whisper to Ganti: Oh, on the mecha? Blair's "Armor" whispers: Aye! Blair's "Armor" whispers: The mecha's right shoulder, to be precise. sharpshot4321:"Are we going to stand here and gawk or do something?" Kiera:Thoughtfulface. She paces a bit. "Now, if I was totally mad - and I'm pretty sure I'm not but that's still up in the air - I'd say... it's... the engine?" Roland:((Figures the one time im not impersonating...)) Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"You took the engine out comrade? What if we need to retreat in a hurry?" Blair's "Armor":"Ah can neither confirm nur deny 'at th' engine cowre is larger 'en it needs tae be." Kiera:"Right. Well, that's that mystery solved. What next?" Roland:"Cave? Right there? Whole reason we trecked up a quarter of a mountain?" Blair's "Armor":"Ah cannae gae any further in... But th' cae extends much further. There's a possibility ay a cae in... tak' these." She tosses some strange devices down to you. Kiera:Let me guess, explosives. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Hm?" Meany:"It is dangerous to go alone." Meany:"Take this." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"What are they, comrade?" sharpshot4321:"How do I beat this dungeon? IM SUPPOSE TO HAVE A SWORD?!?" Blair's "Armor":" They're mah sonic rock removal devices!" Kiera:Close enough. * Serafina Cloudrunner mutters to the others, "I vote we keep them as far away from Alth's hands as possible." * Kiera makes sure everyone important has at least one of these rockshaker doodahs, just in case we all get seperated or something. Blair's "Armor":"Noo, what's thes Ah hear abit ye lot bein' cowards?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Not cowards. Respectful. That was a memorial cairn if you didn't hear me the first time." >:\ Serafina Cloudrunner:"You should know how bad it is to disturb the dead. Unless you stole that from some tomb." The halfling points at the mecha's shoulder. Blair's "Armor":" ...so someain wanted tae lit th' cairn, an' got ootvoted, 'at abit reit?" Alth:"Yes, aye, ah heard ye. Ah dinnae lik' loot blah blah blah." Serafina Cloudrunner:"It wasn't loot, it was a memorial!" >:| Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"long eared comrade. Which do you prefer. Loot...or Healer Comrade in your face with needles?" Alth:"I saw a plank o' wood." Kiera:"My money's on loot." Meany:Sera in the Sky with diamonds... Meany:Of firey wrath. Alth:He stops and thinks for a moment.. "Ehhhhhn... Loot." Blair's "Armor":... That thing's MUCH faster then it looks. Alth's now dangling from it's hand, about eye level with the glass dome. " Ye lae th' deid an' their memorials aloyn, is 'at understuid?" Roland:((Do I need to set my token for any extra visions I have?)) Kiera: (( it might be wise. assuming you have any. )) Blair's "Armor": (( Aye. That ye do. )) Liatai:It'd be good. If Roland is what I think he is, do you have darkvision selected? Alth:"OCH! Pat me down!!" Roland:((No way to set the range on sight?)) Blair's "Armor":" It's a simple aye ur nae question." Liatai:No, but darkvision is automatically 60 feet. Kiera: (( it's specified by the GM, just bug them if you need a particular sight range beyond the usual for whatever )) Alth:"Aye!!" Liatai:If it's larger or smaller, the DM needs to make adjustments to the sight ranges. I don't know how to do it, but Ghost does. Kiera: (( It'd be in the Campaign Properties, I imagine )) Blair's "Armor":" Guid." Kiera: (( but I digress. to ADVENTURE! )) Roland:((If it defaults to 60 im fine, but I don't see anything past 40 feet ahead of us. Is that the map or did I do something wrong?)) Blair's "Armor":Alth gets lowerd to about five feet off the ground, then droped. Blair's "Armor": (( That's where the map ends. )) Roland:((K, just making sure.)) Blair's "Armor": (( Or at least that section of the tunnel. )) Alth:"OCH." Meany:It could be worse Alth. Blair's "Armor": (( You could have been dropped from all the way up top, which was... big. 20ish feet. I think. )) Meany:http://files-cdn.formspring.me/photos/20120505/n4fa4b24a37a88.gif Meany:She coulda done that to ya. Ganti:So... everyone's trapsing along the tunnel, yes? Meany:Yep. Kiera:Not too close together now... Roland:rock fall, everyone dies Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Comrades. Up....or Down?" Alth:"I'm setting traps oan that cairn thing as soon as we git back tae it.." Alth mutters darkly. Ganti:So yeah, you have a choice. Two ways to go. Up? Or down? Kiera:Thoughtfulface! Kiera:"Kas, any more tracks you can see?" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:(Survival Check : « 1d20+Survival+WisMod = 5 + 4 + 1 = 10 ») Ganti:Eh. Whoever it was wasn't attempting to hide very hard... They lead both directions. Kiera:But which set is newest? o:Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"They go both ways comrades. Barring all other indications...I would prefer to go up. Less rock above us" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:not like I actually have track, I only spot obvious tracks! Alth:"It'sah crossroads, ya daft basturds!!" Ganti:The ones leading down do not come back. They're one way. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"The ones down stay there though. So perhaps they will stay that way, da?" Aurixsauriv:"Hmm." Liatai:Brrrr. BRB chucking some more wood on the fire. Kiera:"Up. It'll have to be single-file, though. Looks narrow." Aurixsauriv:"I agrree with Kas an Kiera." Alth:"Didn't a'body ask th' muckle dumb armored eejit fur directions?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"All right. I'll go first." Aurixsauriv:"When she admitted she couldn't come this far in?" Aurixsauriv:=3=; Kiera:"You mean the one that couldn't ex-- what he said." :T Aurixsauriv:"How would she even know this crossroad exsisted?" Ganti whispers: Give me a spot check, please. Serafina Cloudrunner:"I've got the best armor." « 1d20+5 = 13 + 5 = 18 » add 8 for lowlight yada yada. Ganti whispers: you barely spot a translucent figure duck into one of the walls on the downward path. Serafina Cloudrunner:"--!" Sera suddenly glances east. Kiera:How do you even vocalize an exclamation mark and nothing else? Halflings. Alth:ANIME. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Think we've got ghostly company on the downward path." It's shorthand for general inarticulate surprised sounds, silly cat. Kiera:"Define 'ghostly company', Sera." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Couldn't tell you much. Just saw a translucent figure duck into the wall. That says ghost to me." Kiera:Peekin' around the corner. Alth:"That forordinar means ye'r drunk." Ganti:You see nothing. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Well then. I say we go up then. AWAY from long eared eating ghosts" Aurixsauriv:I has darkvision. :v Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+3+mod = 15 + 3 + 0 = 18 » Wisdom check! Aurixsauriv:Le spot check. Ganti:Still nothing. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras has darkvision as well (Spot Check : « 1d20+Spot+WisMod = 20 + 0 + 1 = 21 ») Ganti:Still nothing. Alth:« 1d20+3 = 20 + 3 = 23 » Spot Ganti whispers: It seemed to have robes formed from darkness clinging to it.... Kiera:"Shhh!" Earflick. Who needs darkvision when you have sharpish ears? Echoes can travel a long way in confined caves! Weird noises? Listening... « 1d20+3 = 20 + 3 = 23 » Kiera: (( sure is nat 20s tonight )) Ganti:You hear nothing. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Like anybody would have a chance to get drunk with you around guzzling everything with ethanol in it. It had some kind of dark robes. If we're going up, let's get going." Kiera:"Quiet as a ghost down there too. Upwards, then. Sera?" Ganti whispers: Knowledge religion if you want to ID it better. Or knowledge arcana. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras starts walking up the cooridor Kasnok Strautraugvuras: (( ganti, next time make the vbl follow grid lines. I had to take off snap to grid to keep moving up your cooridor )) Ganti: (( Can do. )) Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+6 = 12 + 6 = 18 » Religion, « 1d20+4 = 19 + 4 = 23 » Arcana -- "Hey!" Sera trots off after Kas. "Me first, I have better armor than you!" Kiera:"At least nobody's claustrophobic..." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Then you should stay in back in case of attack from behind, comrade. I will see anything coming in the way I do" Aurixsauriv:Brb. Serafina Cloudrunner:Healer umble mumble grumble. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:so..is there any way to go? Ganti whispers: It looks like the descriptions of a wraith, a spirit that failed it's given task... Kiera:"Hmm..." Ganti whispers: Unlike a ghost, who merely had a great wrong done to it, the wraith is created out of self loathing and dispair... Who ever it was in life, they HATED themselves when they died. * Serafina Cloudrunner frowns. "... wait a second. Spirit cloaked in robes of darkness..." Serafina Cloudrunner:"I know what that was. Be on guard. We've got wraiths. Spirits of those who failed their given tasks, created of self-loathing and despair." Kiera:"...that's... encouraging." Ganti:Anyone looking down the corridor back the way you came? Aurixsauriv:Yo. Alth:"Do thay huv a lot o' gold?" Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+3+mod = 9 + 3 + 0 = 12 » Wisdom check! Ganti:Nope. Aurixsauriv:Damn. Roland:19 Spot check! Serafina Cloudrunner:"They're not usually the friendliest of spirits." Sera mutters a spell-phrase, and faint silver light begins to glow around her. « 1d20+5 = 16 + 5 = 21 » Spot check, low light add 8, yada yada. Ganti whispers: You see it right as it peeks out from the wall... A formless robe with two glowing red eyes. You whisper to Ganti: How far? Roland:"..." Ganti whispers: 65 feet back. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Alth...if you can get it to smile, maybe it will show you it's gold and ale stash, da?" Ganti whispers: It's following you. Roland:"What do wraiths do to... visitors?" Ganti whispers: And they're not exactly outright hostile, but they don't like dealing with people either. Aurixsauriv:Rolling Arcana on Wraiths. Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+11+mod = 10 + 11 + 0 = 21 » Knowledge Arcana check! Roland:((Do wraiths fall under dungeoneering as we are underground now?)) Ganti:Nope. Religion or Arcana. Roland:k Alth:"Nah." Serafina Cloudrunner:"It's following us. They don't exactly usually like dealing with people, but they're not outright hostile..." Sera steps back, holding up her holy symbol. "We're passing through in search of people, spirit. We mean no harm to you if you mean no harm to us." * Wraith fades into view and floats out of the wall. Wraith:"In search of people? They're gone... All gone..." Serafina Cloudrunner:"What happened here?" * Roland is baffled as a halfling just climbed over 4 people * Serafina Cloudrunner ducked and weaved around the party. Alth:Do you seriously take up a five foot square? Wraith:"Our ship... I was the captain... A gale... it came from nowhere... I failed them..." Roland:we are off grid, no telling how narrow this path is Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Whered they go, comrade? Do any exist to be saved, and let you rest, da?" Kiera:"Y' think he's the one that built the cairn?" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:she's small, she can squeeze Serafina Cloudrunner:"Poor soul..." Sera looks back. "My comrades have stolen the words right out of my mouth." Glitch has connected. Wraith:"We were forced through the skyrift... Our ship... it held together fairly well... made it to the island... Then it crashed... Only myself and five others survived..." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Forced by the gale, or did the gale come after you went through the skyrift?" Wraith:"By the gale. We would not have passed through the skyrift by choice..." * Serafina Cloudrunner nods. "... We did. Is there anything you can tell us about this island? Are there others like you here?" Glitch:(can an audience token be dropped wherever the PCs are? >.> ) Kiera: (( NEIN )) Wraith:"... We didn't explore much... You passed through by choice? Ships capable of surviving the skyrift... Has it truely been so long?" Wraith: (( Token dropped. )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"... How long... has it been for you? When did you come here?" Glitch:(...cave system, or plains combat?) Kiera: (( Caves )) Glitch:(I see nothing in caves...) Wraith: (( Use map explorer. )) Glitch:(set ownership of the token properly? and give it a light/sight--oh, there it goes) Liatai:Fix'd. Glitch:--now it's gone Glitch:there it is! Glitch:(thankya. :> ) Wraith: (( :54 lagcheck? )) Liatai:Sorry Ganti. It needs to stay within the available light that someone with normal vision would have. Roland::55 Liatai::54 at :55 Liatai::55 at :55 Wraith:"Time... I've never been outside of these caves so time holds little meaning to me... I failed them..." Wraith: (( :55 at :55 at :55. )) Alth:"You gonnae ask him if he's git treasure anywhere?" Wraith:Well. It's obvious what this poor fellow's mind is stuck on. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Is there any way we can help you find rest, captain?" Sera looks... sad? She has an expression beyond cantankerous? Serafina Cloudrunner:"Play no attention to the elf. He's an idiot." *brick'd* Aurixsauriv:Well. Aurixsauriv:I imagine some Ghost touch weapons+power attack would fix him. Aurixsauriv::3 Aurixsauriv:Also brb. Wraith:"My crew... We laid the ones who died in the crash to rest as best we could... Then we came here... And fell prey to the beast that lurked within the deep..." Serafina Cloudrunner:"The beast?" Wraith:"It is a vile thing... It's endless cries drive those that listen to it mad, and it hungers endlessly for blood..." Wraith: (( Know is knowledge dungoneering. )) Alth:HEY THE PLAYER KNOWS WHAT THAT IS *brick'd* Wraith:*Now Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"It sounds like perhaps...this is a deathtrap comrades. And there is nothing worth here to salvage" Roland:25 Knowledge(Dungeoneering) check! Alth:"Where th' hell's bells is yer sense o' adventure? Yer lust fur glory 'n' gear? Urr ye adventurers or urr ye not?" Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+11+mod = 13 + 11 + 0 = 24 » Knowledge Arcana check! Serafina Cloudrunner:"If it helps to set this spirit to rest, I'm bound by duty to at least try to help. Is there anything else you can tell us, captain?" Roland:"What did the beast look like?" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Comrade ghost captain. What happened to your ships equipment and cargo?" Wraith:"... It lies in the deep..." He points towards the down slope. "It did not get ALL of my crew... I triggered a cave in. It is trapped. Unless it has another exit, it cannot leave to feed... It's apperance? It... changes. Endlessly. It has swarms of eyes swimming through it's body... and countless mouths drift alongside them, occasionally forming a mockery of a face..." Kiera:"...that doesn't sound very... friendly." Aurixsauriv:"Beholder, perhaps? :v" Roland:"Gibbering Mouther. In a cave... not a good combination." Wraith:"No... It is not a tyrant of the eye..." * Serafina Cloudrunner looks back at Roland. "What?" Alth:"Ah gibberin' who now?" Wraith:"My crew's quarters lie in that direction..." He points up the slope. "If any still live, they will be there." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Is there anything down here ghost comrade? Or just death?" Roland:"The beast. Its a Gibbering Mouther." Alth:"Is that a type o' halfling?" * Kiera looks back up the slope. "Looks like a dead end to me." Or was it intentionally collapsed? Wraith: (( Yup. There's a corner there. )) Kiera: (( oh, so it's just a really -sharp- corner? huh )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"We'll check for them." Wraith:"You have my thanks, little priest." * Kasnok Strautraugvuras steps...wherever he needs to to go around the corner. if you feel like moving me Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I will save your crew comrade ghost! Rest assured!" Wraith:"I will return to my vigil. The beast shall not pass me." Kiera: (( that is one sharp-ass corner )) Kasnok Strautraugvuras:ganti. you must have vbl on my position Kasnok Strautraugvuras:I can't select myself * Serafina Cloudrunner bows her head in return, then turns and trots back toward the party. Wraith: (( Says there aren't any... )) Meany:Map explorer. :v Roland:"We should not go below unless we have great reason to." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:yeah double clicking puts me in darkness Kiera: (( this is literally a dead end from what I can see, G. there is no turn, nothing. )) Alth: (( same )) Liatai:Same. Kiera: (( this end is deader than Cap'n wispyrobes back thar )) Kasnok Strautraugvuras:I had to revert last move to get back to selectable and now kieras on me Ganti:My map says that there is no VBL in between you and the corner. Alth: (( dafuq )) Kiera: (( Well there is! )) Roland:we dun broke it again Kiera: (( does it go north or south? )) Ganti:There is no VBL there. I told it to REMOVE all VBLs and selected that section repeatedly. Ganti:South. Kiera: (( Nup, can't move past here. )) Kiera: (( there we go? )) Kasnok Strautraugvuras:aanother * Ganti has no ida what caused that... Ghostwish:I am guessing there was a single line, barely visible. Liatai and I can account for how invisible they are. >:| Roland:lets do the token mash Meany:Why is this dungeon not snappped to grid? >:U How dare you ask that I freeform move my own token. Meany:*shot* Ganti:... Okay... I just un VBLed the entire area that the stupid line that's preventing your vision could be in. Nothing, I take it? Roland:brb Roland:back Ganti:... That entire corner has no VBL's now. What the FUCK is going on? Kiera:Ninja. Kiera:The walls are formed out of ninja. Kiera: (( aaaaaa )) Roland:quick, anyone speak japanesse? Kiera:Nani? Ganti:... The fuck? I just tranfered you to the crew area and it's still saying you can't see anything? Kiera:Mmmhm. Roland:yep Kasnok Strautraugvuras:move us a bit? Liatai:Ack, yeah, can't see. ^^; Meany:You might need to hard remove the fog. Meany:I believe it's the same a laying fog while holding shift? Meany:A bit out of practice, am I. Meany:Ayup. Kiera:Cannae see shit, cap'n! vblchecker has connected. Roland:On the first day, I said let there be darkness, and darkness there was. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:thats me to try and check for vbl stuff Ganti:Okay, can you lot see the corner now? Roland:yep Kiera:Yeah, but it stops dead a bit further on. Again. vblchecker:theres...no vbl at all Ghostwish:What's the fog settings? Ganti:9+3 Ganti:On. * Ganti guesses he should turn them off... Liatai:Javaaaaaaa! *shakefist* Puddle Glum:HABBA HABBA WOG WOG Puddle Glum:So.,.. what should I change his desktop to? Kiera: (( furry porn, obv.! )) Meany:Something Irish. Ganti:Okay, Fow is now Off. VBLs are back, in the vaguest of senses. Can anyone see the entire stupid map other then me? Kiera:"Man, this is one winding cave system. Think it's natural? These corners seem too sharp to be natural." Puddle Glum:Nope, fog is fine. Puddle Glum:IRISH YOU SAY Kasnok Strautraugvuras:get back here asswipe * Kiera casts magic missile at the darkness _> Kiera:Oi! Roland:the darkness takes 2 damage and throws a spitball at you * Ganti has no clue what the HELL the problem is. Meany:Alright. How about we set aside some time this week. Kiera: (( sounds like we need some MP mapping classes :v )) Meany:Go through the dungeon creation process with you, see where it's going wrong? Ganti:Ah! Ganti:There goes the fog. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:dude, I lookeda t it from gm view and theres no reason it should have problems Kiera:Well, if there are crew supposedly up ahead... Kiera:Listen check! « 1d20+3 = 13 + 3 = 16 » * Ganti ended up applying it instead. Kiera:"GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:he has invisbile vbl Ganti:That go away wne I remove the FoW manually. * Ganti has no clue what the fuck is happening. Ganti:*When Ghostwish:sorry was trolling railock what I miss. XP Roland:map is currently herp a derping Ganti:Despite the fact that there is absolutly no reason for it, it seems to have decided that it will block all vision after a certain point. Roland:and thus, map tools declared that we shall have our eyes removed. Roland:our group is now a pack of blind people. how you all have blind sense Roland:hope* Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I see the camp, comrades And it still burns! They must live still!" Ganti:.... Okay... java.lang.ClassCastException: net.rptools.maptool.model.ZonePoint cannot be cast to net.rptools.maptool.model.CellPoint at net.rptools.maptool.client.ui.zone.FogUtil.exposeLastPath(FogUtil.java:250) at net.rptools.maptool.client.tool.PointerTool.stopTokenDrag(PointerTool.java:267) at net.rptools.maptool.client.tool.PointerTool.mouseReleased(PointerTool.java:541) at java.awt.AWTEventMulticaster.mouseReleased(AWTEventMulticaster.java:273) at java.awt.Component.processMouseEvent(Component.java:6373) at javax.swing.JComponent.processMouseEvent(JComponent.java:3267) at java.awt.Component.processEvent(Component.java:6138) at java.awt.Container.processEvent(Container.java:2085) at java.awt.Component.dispatchEventImpl(Component.java:4735) at java.awt.Container.dispatchEventImpl(Container.java:2143) at java.awt.Component.dispatchEvent(Component.java:4565) at java.awt.LightweightDispatcher.retargetMouseEvent(Container.java:4621) at java.awt.LightweightDispatcher.processMouseEvent(Container.java:4282) at java.awt.LightweightDispatcher.dispatchEvent(Container.java:4212) at java.awt.Container.dispatchEventImpl(Container.java:2129) at java.awt.Window.dispatchEventImpl(Window.java:2478) at java.awt.Component.dispatchEvent(Component.java:4565) at java.awt.EventQueue.dispatchEventImpl(EventQueue.java:679) at java.awt.EventQueue.access$000(EventQueue.java:85) at java.awt.EventQueue$1.run(EventQueue.java:638) at java.awt.EventQueue$1.run(EventQueue.java:636) at java.security.AccessController.doPrivileged(Native Method) at java.security.AccessControlContext$1.doIntersectionPrivilege(AccessControlContext.java:87) at java.security.AccessControlContext$1.doIntersectionPrivilege(AccessControlContext.java:98) at java.awt.EventQueue$2.run(EventQueue.java:652) at java.awt.EventQueue$2.run(EventQueue.java:650) at java.security.AccessController.doPrivileged(Native Method) at java.security.AccessControlContext$1.doIntersectionPrivilege(AccessControlContext.java:87) at java.awt.EventQueue.dispatchEvent(EventQueue.java:649) at net.rptools.maptool.client.swing.MapToolEventQueue.dispatchEvent(MapToolEventQueue.java:38) at java.awt.EventDispatchThread.pumpOneEventForFilters(EventDispatchThread.java:296) at java.awt.EventDispatchThread.pumpEventsForFilter(EventDispatchThread.java:211) at java.awt.EventDispatchThread.pumpEventsForHierarchy(EventDispatchThread.java:201) at java.awt.EventDispatchThread.pumpEvents(EventDispatchThread.java:196) at java.awt.EventDispatchThread.pumpEvents(EventDispatchThread.java:188) at java.awt.EventDispatchThread.run(EventDispatchThread.java:122) Kiera:"That or it's some crazy magic fire." * Serafina Cloudrunner steps closer and holds her hands out toward the fire. Is it giving off heat? Meany:MY EYES Meany:CANNOT COMPREHEND MACHINE SPEAK. vblchecker is disconnected. * Arcalane summons the Techpriests. Arcalane:They shall ease its spirit. Roland:something about a line point being put on a cell... Ghostwish:THE BLUE SCREEN OF CHAOS. CALL THE TECH SPIRITS. * Ganti has no idea what's going one there. Ganti:But yeah, you lot have found the camp. Ganti:It's got a nice fire going in the middle, producing a good chunk of warmth, and a nice bit of light. Serafina Cloudrunner:"It's not like my torch... so there's a good chance someone here's still alive." Ganti:There's really not much here... A number of cots, only three of which look used, and a great big stone door. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras goes up to the door. has it been opened recently? (Survival Check : « 1d20+Survival+WisMod = 4 + 4 + 1 = 9 ») Ganti:Yes. Yes it has been. Ganti:You can't tell how recently, but it's been opened within the last few days. Or possibly more recently then that. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"It's been used recentl. shall I open it in search of ghost comrades, comrades?" Meany is disconnected. Meany is disconnected. Kiera:"Worth a shot." * Kasnok Strautraugvuras pushes it open * Wight is standing in the middle of the corridor, looking towards the now open door. His flesh is barely holding together, and it appears as if someone had attempted to eat him. He's COVERED in bitemarks. None of his wounds are bleeding, however. "... I heard you coming. What brings you here?" Meany has connected. Kiera:Peekin' around the doorframe. Ohi, deadguy. Alth:"... okay is a' body 'ere dead?" Meany:Oh...joy. Meany:A wight. Meany:Which gives us permanent negative levels. Meany:Which gives us permanent negative levels. Meany:... Meany:Damn buttons. Serafina Cloudrunner:"We're looking for survivors of airship crashes. I take it you are, or were, among them?" Meany:Anyway: we're dead. * Serafina Cloudrunner steps forward again and holds up her holy symbol. Wight:"... I was. Why are you looking for us?" Ghostwish:Yes, you defeatist, we have to fight everything we meet. * Wight 's eyes snap to the the symbol. "... Well met, little priestess." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Well met. We're with a crew of explorers who came through the skyrift. We'd heard of ships disappearing, and this island looked like a place where a beleaguered ship would come to rest after passing through." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:eeryone can returnt o snap to grid btw Kiera:Where's the fun in that? I'm peering around the doorframe over Sera's shoulder! It's accurate positioning! * Kiera slaps some duct tape on the fourth wall. Wight:"... And so you thought to render aid. Alas, had you arrived even a day earlier, my comrads would still be breathing." Serafina Cloudrunner:"We couldn't in good faith leave fellow explorers to suffer. Well. And the elf wanted loot, but he's an idiot. ... What happened?" Alth:"We missed th' pairtie. This is clearly Kiera's fault." Kiera:"We could've left port earlier if you weren't busy getting piss-drunk!" Roland:"A big mouth with alot of teeth and a inconsistent body." Alth:"I rest mah trial. Totally her fault." Aurixsauriv:"Case." Aurixsauriv:"The phrase is rest your case, stemming from the phrase where one side of a trial abstains from further calling of witnesses, questioning of witnesses, with the only remaining action to be closing statements; a show of confidence or lack of alternatives in the case already made." * Wight shrugs. "It... was not pleasant. The Beast... It had slain most of us. Our captain... Gonzoleze... Did something that prevented it from leaving the deep. But by that time I had allready passed on from my wounds. The others... They suffered from great feavers as the wounds the beast gave them became infected. I soon found myself walking again and tended to them as best I could, but... I am not a healer. I never was one. The best I could do was prolong their agony..." Kiera:Headtilt. "So you decided not to? Where'd they go, then?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"We met Gonzoleze earlier..." * Wight sighs, producing a good volume of dust. "I wonder if I did the right thing in tending to them. They lasted far longer then they would have otherwise, but it was not a pleasant life..." Kiera:"Nice chap. Shame about the whole wispy cloak thing." Wight:"You met the captain? Is he well? Why hasn't he contacted us?" Kiera:"Not... exactly, no." Serafina Cloudrunner:"... that would depend on your definition of 'well,' unfortunately." Wight:"... He... didn't exactly make it, then. He's... suffering from an existance much like my own." Aurixsauriv:"Less coporeal." Kiera:"Seemed nice enough, though." Wight:"... A ghost? I never thought he'd be afraid of passing on..." Alth:"He's yin o' thaim wraiths, lad." * Serafina Cloudrunner shakes her head. "A wraith. He feels he failed you." Roland:"A boat load of guilt can keep a soul bound." Glitch:Wizards and Wights and Wraiths, oh my. Wight:"... A Wraith?! Captain... It's not your fault... You did everything you could." * Wight shakes his head. "... Come. I'd best show you to the others. Perhaps they might get fitting last rights..." * Kasnok Strautraugvuras is glad we don't have any lawful stupid paladins in the party this day Serafina Cloudrunner:"We'll do our best. ... If it's not too rude of me to ask, what is your name, airman?" Wight: (( Oh god yes. You could have gotten yourselves killed SO easily if you attacked without thinking in any of the encounters... )) Alth:Despite the fact these undead are apparently not evil? Wight:"I... Am Gomez." Kiera:Hey, evil doesn't necessarily mean bloodthirsty murderous bastard that kills everything in sight you know. Kiera:It's just self-over-others interests! Roland:((Lawful good is not what makes them stupid. Stupid people are what makes them stupid.)) Glitch:(whoever's playing Roland, props to you) Gomez: (( If you attacked, they'd fight back. And... Well... that would not have been a good thing. )) Kiera: (( Roland is Sharpshot :v )) Gomez: (( Given that one of them is incorperal and the other inflicts negative levels and heals with each successfull attack... Yeah. You'd loose that. )) Liatai:Yeah. :B Liatai:Don't wraiths inflict either negative levels or some form of ability damage, too? I always mix them up with shadows. :. Roland:((Lets not find out the hard way and say we did.)) Gomez: (( 1d6 con. 5 HP healed for each successful drain. Fort... Dc 16. Ish. )) Liatai:Fair enough. :B Liatai:Eeeeyikes. Con damage, even worse. Kiera: (( Wraith is Con damage + heal, Wight is neg levels + heal )) Gomez: (( Yeah, as I said, I reserve the right to point and laugh at anyone who attacks without thinking this session. )) Kiera: (( plus anything they kill rises 1d4 rounds later as another being of their kind )) Kiera: (( in both cases )) Gomez: (( And I'd have made you play the Spawn. )) Gomez: (( In both cases. )) Meany:Went looking for pirate music. Meany:Found POTC Macarena music vid. Meany:I can't stop watching. Kiera: (( wat )) Gomez: (( Wat )) Meany:www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_E0HJpIMhw * Gomez eventually arrives at another stone door, which he pushes open. "Fester, Wednesday, I brought guests. One of them is a Cleric of Yasalia." Meany:Really. Kiera: (( ... :T )) Meany:Gomez, Fester, Wednesday. Meany:Really. Gomez: (( ... Yeah, I'm bad with names. )) Liatai:.... waaaaait a second. XD Kiera: (( well at least they don't all have spanish names beginning with G )) * Liatai just got it. =3= Meany:That's why button mashing exists. Roland:((Hes better then me, keep that in mind with me and names.)) Kiera: (( because that's the only other theme route this could have taken )) Meany:Yeah. :P Pen. Meany:I should start calling you Sharpie Pen again. Roland:((Hey, his brother Ink was very upset he got stuck with that name.)) Gomez: (( And I almost called wednesday pugsly. It didn't seem to fit. )) Liatai:Gonna go check the fire. Gomez:As you enter the doors, you find out that this section of the cave was most definitly artifical. It's too regular, for one thing. And it leads out to the open sky for another. And the cincher? It's got an airship in it. That explains where all the equipment went. Kiera:"...how did we not spot this opening during the flyover?" Aurixsauriv:"It probably isn't visible from the air." Fester:Two other wights stop what they're doing and wave. Aurixsauriv:Wave. Roland:"Wasn't there 3 others?" Kiera:Friendliest undead ever. Ghostwish is disconnected. Ghostwish is disconnected. Fester: (( Actually, they're about average for this setting. )) Kiera: (( I mean in general. Next thing we know, they'll've nicknamed the Mouther "Cousin It". )) Fester:"Yes, there were three more of us... They... Are still within Bran's embrace. Two of them were eaten by the Beast. The Captain... We don't know what's happened to him." Glitch:testing Fester: (( Nah. They're a LOT more likely to kill the mouther. Cousin Itt is their pet balor. )) Glitch:(huh, that was weord) Glitch:*weird Roland:((I men't did Gomez say he was taking care of 3 others?)) Fester: (( ... Okay, I'm pulling your leg there. Pet Ankheg." )) Roland:didn't* Fester:Ah! Fester:"If you refer to those who survived the crash but died of infection... They're on the ship." Meany:Ghost has pinged out. Fester:It's about nine... Ganti:Which is the official ending point of the session. I can keep going, if you want. Roland:up to the others Kiera:I guess now's as good a point as any to take a break. Ganti:Even if we do continue, I'm going to call it and eat dinner. Ganti:Er, say we should take a break. Not call it. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:ghosts comp lost net connection to the wifi Kasnok Strautraugvuras:hes rebooting Ghostwish has connected. Ghostwish:narfing old laptop... Liatai:Eh, I'm inclined to say call it. I have to admit, I've done -no- work on Akellon maps or statting for tomorrow. Minis minis minis. I need all the time I can get. ^^; Ghostwish::( Ghostwish:am I still here? Ghostwish:Okay good. Liatai:Yep. Ghostwish:... it's disturbingly quiet. Meany:Yep/ Meany:I also vote call. Meany:I have work to be doing, cleaning since mom is sick now, and baby sister has recaught it. Ghostwish:I vote pineapple. Ganti:Okay, two for call, one for 'dont care'... Ghostwish:HEY. Ghostwish:I DEMAND REPRESENTATION. Ghostwish:PINE AP PLE Ghostwish:PINE AP PLE Ghostwish:PINE AP PLE!! Ganti:And one for 'if we don't call, I'm taking a break and eating diner' from the GM. Meany:THIS AIN'T A DEMOCRACY. Meany:THIS IS A DICTATORSHIP. Meany:THE APPLE PIE DOMINION. Roland:I now have a fear of whips... Ghostwish:You will not deny our citrus. We will get all the space squirrels wasted. >:| Ganti:... Okay, it's pretty thorougly in favor of calling it, I guess. * Ganti shrugs. Ghostwish:im for calling it. They're being idiots in the irl game, and it's entertaining. Ganti:Noms? Ghostwish:Nomming Sera for all the undead peace. Kiera:"Loot." Ghostwish:Nomming Kas for blinding flashes of logic from the barbarian. Liatai:Seconding Kas'. Ghostwish:(it's like he's diseased or something) Roland:Alth for his dedication to loot Liatai:Alth for Loot Over All. :B Liatai:Roland for Knowledgeable. Meany:Seconding Sera nom. sharpshot4321:thirding the seras Liatai:Alth for "I see vague shadowy people fading into the walls." "That ordinarily means you're drunk." sharpshot4321:I also nom Gomez for being so chill after 3-4 year isolation Arcalane:And the Captain, really. Ghostwish:I'm surprised no one reacted to Alth's threat. Ghostwish:I guess he'll have to follow through with it now. Liatai:I may have missed it. What was it? Ghostwish:He's gonna trap the cairn cuz the armored guy rough'd him. >:) Meany:Gal. Ganti:Blair is female. Liatai:Armored lady, that was the elf engineer from the ship. :B Ganti:And piloting a 20ish foot tall mecha. Meany:Also, trapping a cairn counts as community service. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:nomming sera for trying to be a small wall in front of a big orc...even if he won't let her Arcalane:You realise she'll probably just hammer you into the ground like a stake if you do that? :V Meany:Protecting the dead from looters and all. Ganti:Anything else? Ghostwish:Wrong placement, Meany. Ganti:Going once... Liatai:... yeah I got nothing. One day I'll remember to actually write noms during the session. ^^; Ghostwish:I lost the majority of mine. Damn computer. * Ganti nods. I feel your pain. Ganti:Going twice... Ghostwish:I BID 1400 ON LIATAI'S SKETCHBOOK Arcalane:could ask someone for a log after, Ghost Ganti:and gone. Ghostwish:Too late for these purposes. Ghostwish:Wooo! Arcalane::T * Ghostwish runs off with Liatai's sketchbook. * Meany trips Ghostwish. * Meany rolls Ghostwish into Liafanboy pit. Ganti:Kasnok:14 Sau: 8 Sera: 16 Roland:5 Althilmil:17 Dr. Seamus:6 Kiera: 5 Gomez?: 1 Gonzolez?!: 1 Ghostwish:NONONONONO TECH IS IN THERE. Meany:Question. * Ghostwish hip-tosses Meany in!!! Ganti:Shoot. * Meany is here and everywhere. Meany:Now and always. Ghostwish:*BANG* Kiera:« hitroll=1d20 = hitroll = 16 = 16 »« damroll=1d10 = damroll = 9 = 9 »« critroll=1d20 = critroll = 9 = 9 »« critdam=1d10 = critdam = 1 = 1 »« critdam2=1d10 = critdam2 = 7 = 7 »« OtherBonus1 = OB1 = OtherBonus1 = 0 = 0 »« OtherBonus2 = OB2 = OtherBonus2 = 0 = 0 »-->Shooting Fourth Wall with Flintlock Pistol. BANG! Hit Roll: 16+3+3+0 = 22. 9+0 = 9 piercing damage if it hits! Meany:...Goddamnit cats. Arcalane::3 Meany:Making me forget questions by putting they ass in my face. Meany:I no want yo ass in my face, fatcat. Back off. Ghostwish:Welp, good game fellas. :3 Ghostwish:Later. :3 Meany:Ta, Ghostwish is disconnected. Ganti:Also, you lot get 500 XP for not getting yourselves killed horribly by being stupid. Arcalane:Yaaay. * Ganti just missed ghost. Meany:Except for Ghost. Meany:Who gets the blackest gift of all. Meany:NOTHING. * Ganti is probably too nice for his own good. Arcalane:Your job is not to kill us, so no. :P Meany:Unless you're like me. Arcalane:Just imagine if we'd gotten in combat and the RNG kept giving us 20s. Ganti:Mm. Meany:For future reference, do not play in games where I GM. Meany:Because my stated goal is to kill you. Meany:Horribly. Meany:And painflly. sharpshot4321:meh, I avoiding doing a dungeoneering check on if mouths guard treasure and the like. Could always lead Alth to his doom Meany:painfully too. * Ganti strongly reccomends that you keep staying cool. While certain beings ARE always evil, sorta, the alignment's are... gooier then normal in this setting. sharpshot4321:Let gooy evil be done! Arcalane:Like I said earlier, evil doesn't necessarily mean baby-slaying puppy-kicking monstrousness. Meany:Don't let tech hear you speak like that. Meany:He'll get his hipster shoes on. sharpshot4321:unless it means baby-slaying puppy-kicking monstrousness Arcalane:it's just... good is enlightened self-interest (helping yourself by helping others/society), neutral is non-interference, and evil is pragmatic self-interest. :E * Meany highfives Arc. * Ganti nods. Ganti:There's also the fact that entities can have alignments that DO NOT corrispond with their 'role in the cosmos' or whatever. Arcalane:like? Ganti:Most 'aligned' outsiders are actually bits of a plane grafted to a mortal soul. The more powerful the outsider, the more powerful the soul they're based on is. Ganti:And the really high level ones tend to be from champions, and those can be the champions of good or evil, depending on what happened to them. Meany:Some, like the entities out of BoED and BoVD are on the way to being demigods? :v * Ganti shrugs. Haven't read those. Don't have em, either. * Arcalane shrug. Exit, stage left. Arcalane is disconnected. * Liatai also departs. You have disconnected. Category:Page